Urban Hunter (Hunter Archetype)
Most hunters form a close bond with an animal companion. When animals are in short supply, or their presence in an urban environment proves to be too difficult for the animal or the city, some hunters resort to crafting their own companions. Class Skills: An urban hunter adds Knowledge (engineering) to her list of class skills. Construct Companion At 1st level, an urban hunter constructs a lifelong ally out of magic and materials. She gains a construct companion with an operator level equal to her urban hunter level. An urban hunter may teach her construct companion hunter’s tricks from the skirmisher ranger archetype instead of standard programs. The construct companion can use skirmisher tricks when commanded, a number of times per day equal to half its Hit Dice. She may use Knowledge (engineering) to perform maintenance on her construct, even if it is completely destroyed, but this takes 24 hours of uninterrupted work rather than the usual 10 minutes. Doing so causes the construct companion to lose any previously learned programs as if it had never been taught these programs. Further, she may treat her construct companion as if it were an animal or animal companion for any spells or abilities she uses. This ability replaces animal companion. Read the City (Ex) An urban hunter spends most of her time in cities and large population centers. As a result, she gains an innate sense of comings and goings in the hustle around her. When in an urban environment, an urban hunter can use the Survival skill to gather information, but only about the movements of creatures and what sort of people (races, social classes, predominant professions, and the like) occupy the community. Unlike with the normal way to gather information, the urban hunter studies the signs of the city instead of asking around, so it doesn’t spread word about the nature of her questions to others. This ability replaces wild empathy. Engineer (Ex) At 2nd level, an urban hunter adds ½ her level to Knowledge (engineering) checks used on her construct companion. This ability replaces track. Crowd Stride (Ex) At 5th level, an urban hunter can slip through crowded streets with ease. Her movement speed is not reduced when moving through a crowd. This ability replaces woodland stride. Bonus Programs (Ex) At 7th level and every 6 levels thereafter, an urban hunter’s construct companion learns a bonus program (in addition to the bonus programs gained from the hunter’s operator level). This ability replaces bonus tricks. Fast Program (Ex) At 8th level, an urban hunter can reduce the time needed to teach a construct companion a program to 1 day by increasing the DC by +5. Alternatively, she can reprogram any number of previously learned programs during the same 8 hour period, also by increasing the DC by +5. She can also train more than one construct companion at once, although each construct after the first adds +2 to the DC. This ability replaces swift tracker. Mechanical Terror (Ex) At 17th level, an urban hunter and her construct companion exude a level of primal terror that can cause anyone to shake. The urban hunter and her companion can attempt to demoralize creatures as a swift action, rolling 1d20 and adding the urban hunter’s level and her Charisma modifier to determine the Intimidate check result. This ability replaces one with the wild. Mechanical Savant (Ex) At 20th level, an urban hunter becomes a master at utilizing her construct companion. The DC to hotwire her construct companion is reduced by 5, and she may make this check as a swift action instead of a move. She can perform maintenance on her construct companion as a full-round action instead of 10 minutes. Additionally, each day when the hunter regains her spell slots, she chooses one animal focus to be active on herself for the entire day. This focus is in addition to using her animal focus class ability (including the additional focus ability she is able to use on herself if her animal companion is dead). This ability replaces master hunter. Category:Class Category:Magitech Update